dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Veronica Cale
Veronica Cale is a successful millionaire, corporate CEO and skilled pharmaceutical scientist who worked hard to get where she is despite it being a “man’s world”. As such, she resents how Wonder Woman manages to find similar public acceptance comparitively easily and finds her "simplistic reasoning" for peace amongst humans hypocritical for an Amazon who was not human. Background Born to a father who left before she was born, and a mother who worked as a stripper, Veronica nonetheless wanted to become a woman that would change the world. Growing up, while her mother died of cancer when she was sixteen, Veronica was able to gain a number of doctorate degrees and became a self-made millionaire and philanthropist. Becoming a founding partner of Cale-Anderson Pharmaceuticals with her friend Leslie Anderson. Cale worked hard to get to her position of power and so became envious when the Amazon ambassador Wonder Woman arrived to global acceptance. Believing that her accomplishments should have made her more worthy of the people’s reverence than Wonder Woman, when Diana wrote Reflections; a study of humanity through Amazon philosophy, Cale sought to discredit her by using quotations from the book without context to spin the media against her. Allying with Doctor Psycho to continue her campaign against Wonder Woman, Cale was instead captured by Psycho and was rescued by the very woman she sought to victimize. Cale is later coerced by Circe into becoming the legal guardian of Circe's daughter, Lyta, in exchange for Circe’s involvement in Cale’s campaign. However, this arrangement is dissolved when Ares kidnaps Circe's daughter from Themyscira. Circe abandons Cale until Cale manages to return her daughter to her with Wonder Woman’s help. When Wonder Woman killed Maxwell Lord during the Infinite Crisis, Cale was momentarily satisfied by the media’s scrutiny towards the Amazon until she was kidnapped by Chang Tzu and forced to work on Oolong Island. After releasing the Four Horsemen on the Black Marvel family, and Black Adam's subsequent rampage, Cale fell into despair over what she had become and was on the verge of suicide until she observed the arrival of various heroes attempting to retrieve the captured Adam from Oolong's facilities. While living in the island's forest, Cale also observed the arrival, and subsequent departure, of the combined Outsiders/Checkmate taskforce and noted that, while heroes were willing to treat the symptoms of the island's "Science Squad" they were unwilling, or unable to, shut it down permanently. Returning to the facilities, Cale seduced various scientists into revealing the island's command structure and from there she worked her way up to become the President of Oolong Island. Attaining sovereignty of the island and independence from the likes of North Korea, Cale now oversees the island's "Science Squad" in an effort to repent for the monstrosities her ambition had previously unleashed. Involvement * Cale appears in the Oolong Island alert attempting to use her passwords to regain control of the rampant machines on the island's docks while at the same time ordering the fleeing scientists to return to their projects. *Cale also appears as Poison Ivy's accomplice in the Spring event. Villains *Following increased Paradox Reaper activity in Central City, Cale works alongside LexCorp to discover the cause and instructs New Villains in supporting LexCorp forces against the Reapers before allowing them access to the Cosmic Treadmill to deal with the source of the Paradox activity. Trivia * Cale first appeared in Wonder Woman #196 (November 2003) * Cale is voiced by Debra Cole. * Veronica hails from Texas and her accent occasionally slips through her otherwise "sophisticated" speeches when stressed. * Veronica wears a rope of green pearls that were her mother's costume jewelry before she died. Veronica has been wearing them since she was fourteen and continued to wear them after her mother died when she was sixteen. * While working with him on Oolong Island, Veronica has formed a small crush on Will Magnus. Gallery Veronica_Cale_The_Pit.png See also * Oolong Island External links * Wikipedia Category:Civilians Category:Oolong Island Category:Wonder Woman Enemies Category:Female